A Mother's Love Is Always There
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Just a little Mother's Day fic taking place after Veritas


This is a little Mother's day fic it takes place in the present time after Veritas. Everything is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Nope Andrew Marlowe is still the lucky bastard who owns Castle if only it were me.

A Mother's Love Is Always There

Kate woke up to the sun shining and the smell of coffee brewing. She climbed out of bed dressing in a pair of skinny jeans and her favorite purple top before going out to the kitchen her lips curled into a smile when she saw her fiancée in the kitchen humming as he made coffee. She couldn't believe in a matter of days he'd be her husband.

"Morning babe" she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "That coffee smells great"

"Hey" he smiled turning to face her placing a kiss on her lips "Are you okay" he asked knowing how this day bothered her.

"I'm fine Castle" she assured him "I know we have plans with your mom and Alexis later but can we make a stop first"

"Sure" he nodded knowing what stop she wanted to make. "Just let me change" he disappeared into the bedroom returning minutes later wearing jeans and a purple dress shirt unbuttoned at the top. Kate watched him as he moved in the kitchen filling two travel mugs with steaming hot coffee. He handed one of them to her "Ready" he asked offering her his free hand.

"Yes" she smiled taking his hand as they left the loft.

The drive was quiet Castle kept glancing at her hoping she was okay. He parked the car. "Want me to wait here" he asked

"No I want you to come with me Rick I couldn't have done it with out you" she squeezed his hand.

He nodded getting out of the car opening her door taking her hand. They walked across the cemetery stopping at a head stone. Kate let go of Castle's hand and knelt down "Hi mom" she whispered "It's over we did it" tears filled her eyes "We got Bracken I arrested him myself and I wouldn't have been able to do any of it if it wasn't for this man" she reaches for Castle's hand pulling him down with her "mom meet Richard Castle my best friend, my hero and very soon my husband" she squeezed his hand "he's been by my side for the last 5 years he never let me give up, he kept me alive and safe I..I don't know where I'd be with out him" her voice cracked a little.

Castle felt a few tears pooling in his eyes as he knelt with his soon to be wife in from of his mother's in law's head stone. "Hi Mrs. Beckett it's a pleasure to meet you" he placed his free hand on the stone "Your daughter is the most amazing, strong and stubborn woman I've ever met the day she let me have her heart was the best day of my life watching her take down Bracken was a proud moment and I have no doubts that you're proud of her too" he paused for a minute "I know you can't be at our wedding Mrs. Beckett but there will be a seat saved for you anyway, I promise to love your daughter , cherish her and make her happy until I take my last breathe" he finishes

Tears ran freely down Kate's face "I love you Rick so much" she kissed him gently.

"I love you too Kate, always" he smiled starting to get up but she stopped him "Wait I need to say one more thing" she smiled through her tears looking back to the head stone "I love you mom I hope I can be as good of a mom as you were" she kissed her hand and placed it on the head stone "Happy Mother's Day mom" she whispers as she stands up. Castle stands up too pulling her into his arms "I meant what I said I'm so proud of you Kate"

"I know" she smiles "and I meant what I said too I hope I can be a good mom like she was"

"You will be Kate, you'll be an amazing mom one day" Castle replied

Kate smiles "Come on lets go we have a date with your mother and Alexis" she glances at her mom's head stone one last time as she heads back to the car the image of her and Castle bringing a baby next year playing in her mind. She almost swore she felt her mom's presence encouraging her to finally live the life she deserved, to be happy and safe with the ruggedly handsome writer at hr side that had become more important to her than she ever though he would. "Thank you mom, Happy Mother's Day" she whispers again as she laces her fingers with Castle's doing something she never did after leaving her mother's grave she was smiling.

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers I took a little break from "It's Not Over" to write this little Mother's Day standalone I hope you all like it an Happy Mother's Day to any of my readers who are moms!


End file.
